goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Tangled (2014)
Name: Tangled Directed by: Gregory Jacobs Screenplay by: Jessica Bendinger John Quaintance Based on the Book by: Lois Duncan Produced by: Derek Dauchy Peter Safran Executive Producers: Robert Engelman Michael Ewing David T. Friendly Maryann Garger Andrew Mason James D. Stern Co-Producers: Bill Bannerman Alan G. Glazer Michelle Purple Associate Producers: Kristie Macosko Krieger Bob Roath Director of Photography: Jack N. Green Production Designer: Claude Paré Film Editors: Jeremy Coon Peck Prior Original Music by: Ramin Djawadi Score by: Tony Morales Art Director: Douglas J. Meerdink Set Decorator: Les Boothe Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston Casting by: Janet Hirshenson Jane Jenkins Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Endgame Entertainment Five Star Feature Films The Safran Company Cross Creek Pictures Producer/Release: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Airdate: October 10, 2014 Length: 1 hour, 50 minutes Budget: $4,000 Box Office: $45 billion Pixar Movie Number: 2996 Plot Long ago, a drop of sunlight became a flower capable of healing illness, decay, and injury. For hundreds of years, the flower is used by Mother Gothel to retain her youth, until soldiers from a nearby kingdom, Corona, take the flower to heal their ailing queen. Shortly afterwards, the Queen gives birth to Princess Rapunzel. While attempting to recover the flower, Gothel discovers Rapunzel's golden hair contains the flower's healing properties, and that cutting her hair destroys its power. Gothel abducts the baby and raises her as her own daughter in an isolated tower. Once a year, the King and Queen release sky lanterns on Rapunzel's birthday, hoping for their daughter to see them and return to her awaiting birth parents. On the eve of her 18th birthday, Rapunzel requests to leave the tower and discover the source of the lanterns, but Gothel refuses, claiming that the outside world is a dangerous place. Rapunzel then asks for a special paint that will take Gothel three days' round trip to obtain and return, and Gothel accepts. Meanwhile, a thief called Flynn Rider steals Rapunzel's crown from the palace and inadvertently discovers the tower after ditching his allies, the Stabbington brothers, during a chase between them and palace guards. Rapunzel captures Flynn then finds and hides the crown, but is unaware of its significance. She convinces a reluctant Flynn to escort her to see the lanterns in exchange for the return of the crown, as a way to prove to Gothel that she can take care of herself in the "dangerous" outside world. Flynn Rider has trouble in the way of finding Rapunzel as he sang "Running is the Best Than Tripping". It turns out the paper boy threw a newspaper in front of Flynn's face and reads: 'Rapunzel's Turning 21 A Little Longer'. Flynn realizes Rapunzel lied to the King and Queen. Maximus finds the pair and tries to arrest Flynn, but Rapunzel arranges a truce in honor of her birthday. The group reaches the kingdom and enjoys the festivities, culminating in an evening cruise as the lanterns are released. There, Rapunzel gives Eugene the crown and after fulfilling her dream of seeing the lanterns in person. During the song "I See the Light", Rapunzel and Eugene realize they have fallen in love with each other and they share a first kiss. Rapunzel is told to meet back at the tower at any hour, but Eugene said Mother Gothel is supposed to meet her again. Suddenly, the Stabbingtons appear out of nowhere on the shore. Eugene leaves Rapunzel and intends to hand them the crown. Instead, the brothers tie Eugene onto a boat and confront Rapunzel, lying that Eugene escaped with the crown. Gothel staged a rescue by betraying the brothers and returns with Rapunzel as Eugene and the Stabbingtons are detained. Eugene wanted to tell the guards all about meeting Rapunzel, he is told to read the Wanted poster. Eugene said the Wanted Poster saw in the forest a few days ago, and hands him a pair of handcuffs. The guards are pleased to Eugene as the song "Free to Go" plays. Eugene realizes he ran out of IDs since he doesn't have his money so he climbs on top of the horse and rides back to the tower. Back at the tower, Rapunzel recognizes the symbol of the kingdom, which she had incorporated into her paintings over the years. Realizing that she is the long-lost princess, she confronts Gothel. As Eugene is sentenced to death, the Duckling regulars help him escape. He is then carried back to Gothel's tower on Maximus. Eugene enters by climbing Rapunzel's hair, only to find Rapunzel bound and gagged. Eugene angerly told Mother Gothel to "let her go" because Rapunzel was needed to stay away. Eugene holds out a pair of scissors preparing to cut off Mother Gothel's hair, but trips on a banana peel and instead cutting off Rapunzel's hair, turning her hair into short brunette hair, making Mother Gothel fall out of the tower and turning into dust. Rapunzel mourns for Eugene, but her tear (more like a bit of the sun's power) lands on his cheek. Eugene's only question is "Did I ever tell you I have a thing for brunettes?" to Rapunzel. The two return to the kingdom and Rapunzel reunites with her parents. Overjoyed, the kingdom breaks out in celebration, and Eugene is pardoned for his crimes. The movie ends as Rapunzel and Eugene becoming King and Queen to the kingdom (which the King and Queen died). Voice Talent *Amanda Seyfried - Princess Rapunzel **Deborah Byrnes - Young Rapunzel *Mark Wahlberg - Eugene "Flynn" Rider *Kathy Najimy - Mother Gothel *Gore Verbinski - Hook Hand Thug *Ian McKellen - Stabbington brother *Blake Clark - Big Nose Thug *Taron Egerton - Vlad *John Lithgow - Captain of the Guard *Common - Short Thug Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1 (Full Open Matte) *1.33:1 (Standard Deviation) International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines, Singapore and Switzerland: October 10, 2014 / April 6, 2015 (DVD) *Arabia and Egypt: November 14, 2014 / April 20, 2015 (Arabic DVD) *Albany: December 12, 2014 / May 12, 2015 (DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: October 31, 2014 / March 30, 2015 (Spanish DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): December 12, 2014 / April 27, 2015 (Flemish DVD) *Brazil: November 7, 2014 / April 6, 2015 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: November 28, 2014 / May 25, 2015 (DVD) *Canada: December 10, 2014 / May 3, 2015 (Canadian French DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: December 12, 2014 / June 2, 2015 (Spanish DVD) *China: January 2, 2015 / June 2, 2015 (Chinese DVD) *Czech Republic: February 6, 2015 / June 2, 2015 (DVD) *Denmark and Croatia: January 30, 2015 / May 26, 2015 (Danish DVD) / June 23, 2015 (Croatian DVD) *Estonia: February 20, 2015 / June 16, 2015 (DVD) *Finland: March 20, 2015 / July 7, 2015 (DVD) *France: November 14, 2014 / March 30, 2015 (French DVD) *Georgia: January 16, 2015 / June 9, 2015 (DVD) *Germany: October 22, 2014 / April 6, 2015 (German DVD) *Greece, India and Italy: November 14, 2014 / April 20, 2015 (Greek DVD) / May 5, 2015 (Hindi DVD) / June 9, 2015 (Italian DVD) *Hong Kong: April 9, 2015 / August 4, 2015 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: November 14, 2014 / April 20, 2015 (Hungarian DVD) *Iceland: April 30, 2015 / August 4, 2015 (Icelandic DVD) *Indonesia: April 30, 2015 / July 28, 2015 (Indonesian DVD) *Iran: November 21, 2014 / April 27, 2015 (DVD) *Japan and Serbia: December 12, 2014 / May 25, 2015 (Japanese DVD) / July 14, 2015 (Serbian DVD) *Kabardia, Karachay-Balkar and Kazakhstan: June 26, 2015 / December 15, 2015 (Kabardian DVD) / July 3, 2015 / January 3, 2016 (Karachay DVD) / July 31, 2015 / February 7, 2016 (Kazakh DVD) *Korea and South Korea: June 3, 2015 / November 24, 2015 (Korean DVD) *Kuwait: April 30, 2015 / August 25, 2015 (DVD) *Lebanon: May 7, 2015 / September 6, 2015 (DVD) *Latvia: December 18, 2015 / May 31, 2016 (Latvian DVD) *Lithuania: January 6, 2016 / June 7, 2016 (Lithuanian DVD) *Malaysia: May 7, 2015 / August 4, 2015 (Malay DVD) *Netherlands: January 2, 2015 / June 2, 2015 (Dutch DVD) *Norway: June 3, 2015 / November 17, 2015 (Norwegian DVD) *Oman: October 21, 2015 / May 17, 2016 (DVD) *Panama: November 20, 2015 / May 10, 2016 (DVD) *Poland: June 17, 2015 / December 1, 2015 (Polish DVD) *Portugal: November 14, 2014 / April 20, 2015 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: December 16, 2015 / June 14, 2016 (Macedonian DVD) *Romania: April 23, 2015 / August 25, 2015 (Romanian DVD) *Russia: January 13, 2016 / May 3, 2016 (Russian DVD) *Slovakia: June 15, 2016 / November 16, 2016 (Slovak DVD) *Slovenia: March 19, 2016 / August 3, 2016 (Slovenian DVD) *Sweden: November 14, 2014 / May 3, 2015 (Swedish DVD) *Taiwan: November 13, 2015 / May 2, 2016 (DVD) *Thailand: October 21, 2015 / April 12, 2016 (Thai DVD) *Turkey: January 25, 2016 / June 14, 2016 (Turkish DVD) *Ukraine: December 11, 2015 / May 24, 2016 (Ukrainian DVD) *Vietnam: January 25, 2016 / July 4, 2016 (Vietnamese DVD) Release Tangled is released on Blu-Ray and DVD in April 6, 2015. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Program Start (0:00:00-0:06:02) #"When Will My Life Begin?" (0:06:02-0:10:45) #Turning 18 (0:10:45-0:12:00) #Meeting Flynn (0:12:00-0:17:00) #"Rapunzel Lied!" (0:17:00-0:21:44) #An Only Identity (0:21:44-0:24:33) #Mother Gothel's Wanted Poster (0:24:33-0:28:12) #"Bad Horse!" (0:28:12-0:33:34) #Talented (0:33:34-0:38:04) #The Bar (0:38:04-0:44:03) #"Who's the Guy?" (0:44:03-0:49:02) #The Windmill (0:49:02-0:54:00) #Stopping Maximus (0:54:00-0:59:22) #Friendly Dancing (0:59:22-1:04:57) #"I See The Light" (1:04:57-1:11:23) #Finding Each Defendant (1:11:23-1:17:03) #"Free to Go" (1:17:03-1:20:24) #No ID (1:20:24-1:24:14) #Rapunzel's Been Kidnapped (1:24:14-1:30:56) #Saving Rapunzel (1:30:56-1:36:26) #Reunited (1:36:26-1:40:34) #Program End (1:40:34-1:49:59) *Languages **Spoken Languages: English, English Descriptive Audio, French, Spanish (Latin American dubbing) and Portuguese (Brazilian dubbing) **Captions: English, French, Spanish and Portuguese *Bonus Features **Commentary with Gregory Jacobs and Mark Wahlberg **Deleted Scenes **Theatrical Trailer **Teaser Trailer **Behind the Scenes **Register Your DVD Previews *Magic Mike XXL Teaser Trailer (Coming to Theaters July 1st) *Pitch Perfect 2 Theatrical Trailer (In Theaters May 15th) *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb Trailer (Look For It on DVD) *The Penguins of Madagascar Trailer (Look For It on DVD) Language Dubs *Tangled (2014) Language Dubs Other Languages *Tangled (2014) Other Languages Credits *Tangled (2014) Credits Quotes *Tangled (2014) Quotes Category:2014 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s Category:Theatrical films